Hexagram (2018.11.15)
Event Time *'Start: '''15 November 2018 *'End: 30 November 2018 Website How to Participate #During the event, you can participate in this event by logging in the website and binding your server account with it to start participating. #The event is divided into 2 parts, the '''1st Magic Circle and the 2nd Magic Circle. #The 1st Magic Circle will have a total of 15 tasks waiting for you to complete, all of your in-game activities will have an effect toward the tasks the moment you start binding your server account with the website. #The 15 tasks on the 1st Magic Circle will be divided into 3 branches (Blue Tasks, Yellow Tasks, Red Tasks) with 5 tasks for each branch. You need to challenge the task in order (1st Task -> 5th Task) on each branch and you need to finish at least 5 tasks on the same branch (task 1 ~ 5) to be able to participate on the tasks at the 2nd Magic Circle. #The tasks from different branches can be completed at the same time, but the tasks on the higher order can't be completed unless the tasks on the lower order are completed. #You will not be able to participate on the tasks at the 2nd Magic Circle until you complete at least 5 tasks on one of the three branches at the 1st Magic Circle. #All 18 tasks can be completed without any restriction. #After you unlock the 2nd Magic Circle, you can participate in 6 tasks around the hexagram. Completing all 6 tasks on the 2nd Magic Circle will unlock the final rewards for the event! Sacred Heart Scroll #In order to claim rewards on this event, you need to purchase a Sacred Heart Scroll by clicking on the Sacred Heart Scroll icon to enter the JUMP Platform and use the currency on JUMP Platform as payment. #The price for the scroll is 50 Yuan. #You can complete all the tasks first and buy the scroll later to claim all rewards. List of Tasks & Rewards Blue Tasks 1st Task: 'Accumulate online time for 66 minutes within a single day to obtain all of the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 666 '''2nd Task: '''Accumulate a total of 16 wins in Eternal Arena to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Random Gold Coin Package) x 1 '''3rd Task: '''Raise the level of Equipment by 1 to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Double Experience Card (1 Day)) x 1 '''4th Task: '''Get 3 consecutive wins in Eternal Arena to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Double Gold Card (3 Days)) x 1 '''5th Task: '''Get 6 consecutive wins in Eternal Arena to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Title Card - Classmate Chen Duxiu (30 Days)) x 1 Yellow Tasks '''1st Task: '''Accumulate a total of 6 wins in Eternal Arena to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Small Soul Crystal) x 2 '''2nd Task: '''Accumulate a total of 12 wins in Eternal Arena to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Random Gold Coin Package) x 1 '''3rd Task: '''Accumulate a total of 6 wins in Eternal Battlefield to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 '''4th Task: '''Accumulate a total of 12 wins in Eternal Battlefield to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 '''5th Task: '''Top up at least 16 Diamonds on the server account within the same region to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 Red Tasks '''1st Task: '''Top up at least 36 Diamonds on the server account within the same region to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Solo License) x 1 '''2nd Task: '''Top up at least 66 Diamonds on the server account within the same region to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Advanced Merit Pack) x 1 '''3rd Task: '''Accumulate a total of 6 wins in Eternal Battlefield to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 '''4th Task: '''Synthesize any level 6 gem to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Random All Skins Package) x 1 '''5th Task: '''Synthesize any level 7 gem to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Title Card - Do Whatever You Want (30 Days)) x 1 Hexagram Tasks '''Top-Middle Task: '''Earn 6000 Gold Coins to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Top-Left Task: '''Buy any 1 item in Item Mall to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Chest of Time) x 1 '''Top-Right Task: '''Accumulate online time for 6 hours within a single day to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Double Experience Card (3 Days)) x 1 '''Bottom-Left Task: '''Successfully upgrade the equipment 6 times to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 '''Bottom-Right Task: '''Wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield greater or equal to 6 games to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Double Merit Card (3 Days)) x 1 '''Bottom-Middle Task: '''Spend 6666 Gold Coins to obtain all of the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 '''Complete Hexagram Tasks: '''Obtain all of the following rewards: * (Skin Card - White Blood Cell) x 1 * (Title Card - God Avatar (66 Days)) x 1 ---- ----